Duo's Birthday
by BubblezGoPop
Summary: It's Duo's birthday...what will he get, if anything? R/R


Disclaimer: I know I don't own Gundam Wing...but what if I did? Heeheeheeheehee...  
  
Morning at the Peacecraft mansion, it is Duo's birthday...  
Duo: (coming downstairs, yawning) He-llo, what's for breakfast? (he notices the note on the  
table) Hey, what's this? "Make your own breakfast Duo, we're not doing it." (Note: Duo always  
depended on the others to make his breakfast.) Hm, I bet they're gonna give me a surprise party.  
I'll just pretend I don't know anything.  
Heero: (comes down the stairs) Morning, Duo. (he starts to make coffee)  
(A pause)  
Duo: I'm waiting.  
Heero: Huh?  
Duo: My birthday...?  
Heero: Isn't that next month?  
Duo: (muttering under his breath) I bet it's part of the surprise...I won't notice...  
Heero: You say something?  
Duo: Nope.  
(Quatre now descends the stairs)  
Quatre: Good morning Heero, Duo.  
Duo: You should notice.  
Quatre: Notice what?  
Duo: (under his breath) I won't notice, I won't notice...  
(Quatre shrugs and goes about trying to figure out how to make pancakes)  
Duo: (still muttering) I won't notice, I won't notice...  
(now it is Trowa who comes down the stairs)  
Trowa: Morning, everybody.  
Duo: (stares at Trowa really hard)  
Trowa: What?  
Duo: (resumes muttering) I won't notice, I won't notice...  
(Trowa starts to help Quatre with the pancakes)  
Duo: I can't believe this.  
(Wufei comes in, followed closely by Relena)  
Wufei: (doesn't bother to say good morning, but starts to make anchovy waffles)  
Relena: Good morning, Hee-kun!!!  
Heero: (picks up his coffee, newspaper, and goes back up to his room) I'm done here.  
Relena: But Hee-kun, I was going to make you...  
(it is too late, Heero has left. Relena's eyes fill up with tears.)  
Duo: (hopefully) You could make me whatever you were going to make Heero.  
Relena: (gives Duo a dirty look) Make your own breakfast, Braid-Boy.  
Duo: (mumbling) Braid-Boy? Oooh, she's gonna get it...(attempts to regain composure ) it's  
probably just part of the plan to throw me off...I will stay calm...  
Relena: (chases after Heero) Hee-kun!  
Duo: AAARGH!! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!!!  
Quatre: What's eating him?  
(A smell of burning fish turns his mind to other matters. Wufei is on fire after attempting to fry the  
anchovies in a soup pot.)  
Wufei: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! INJUSTICE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD TO  
BAKE IT IN A WAFFLE IRON!!! A SOUP POT SHOULD HAVE SUFFICED!!  
Quatre: (Throws water on Wufei, which turns out to be gasoline that Heero kept handy for  
throwing on Relena.) Ooops. (Wufei bursts into flame) Well, there goes one pilot.  
Relena: (Comes back into the kitchen after losing Heero, and sees the charred remains of Wufei.)  
What happened?! Who did this?!  
Quatre: (stammering) I-it w-was a-an a-a-accident.  
Relena: I've been trying to get rid of him for months!!!  
  
In Duo's room...  
Duo: I can't believe they haven't noticed, it's my BIRTHDAY for crying out loud. Oh well, the  
surprise party had better be worth the wait, going without breakfast had been bad enough, but no  
party...unthinkable.  
Heero: (has been hiding in Duo's closet from Relena) Is it safe? Can I go?  
Duo: As soon as you tell me something.  
Heero: What? You want me to wish you a happy Easter or something?  
Duo: (waves a hand) Go, just go...  
Heero: (shrugs) Whatever, I gotta find a way to spend the rest of the day away from Relena.  
Relena: (bursts into the room) Oh Hee-kun, how I've missed you in the last 20 seconds! I've been  
looking for you everywhere!! You have got to try my oatmeal! Don't ever go away for that long  
again!  
Heero: (Is being dragged out by Relena) Happy Easter, Duo...  
  
That afternoon, in the kitchen...  
Relena: Hold still, Hee-kun, there's still about two more gallons of oatmeal. It's not my fault that  
the packages come in tons for royalty, and I just can't waste it.  
Heero: (has fainted long ago from the undescribably horrible uncooked taste of Relena's  
"oatmeal")  
Duo: (searching for the presents which he is certain are hidden around here somewhere, and  
wanders into the kitchen) Hmmm, where could they be? (Starts searching through the remaining  
oatmeal for his presents) The perfect place to hide them. (He comes upon the keys to Quatre's  
car.) Awesome, a car! I bet I could learn how to drive it before tomorrow. (Note: Duo has never  
touched a steering wheel before.)  
Relena: Come on Hee-kun, just a lit- what happened to you?! You're asleep!  
(Trowa enters)  
Trowa: What did you to Heero? He's unconscious.  
Relena: What? I can't believed he would fall asleep while I'm giving him the best oatmeal in the  
world!  
Trowa: Did you remember to cook it?  
Relena: I couldn't figure out how to work the microwave.  
Trowa: You could have just called Pegan.  
Relena: Oh yeah...PEGAN!!! COME COOK THE REMAINING OATMEAL IMMEDIATELY!  
(Pegan cooks the oatmeal, but while Relena tries to feed it to Heero, she spills it and pours it all  
over Heero.)  
Heero: (waking up.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (He  
bolts out of the room.)  
  
Outside, in front of the mansion, Duo finds Quatre's car, which he starts up...  
Duo: Oh cool, it works! (Duo floors the gas pedal, looking straight ahead, but not realizing that it  
is in reverse.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (CRASH) (shrugs)  
Oooops, there goes the Peacecraft's front gate!! (He shifts it into drive, and once again floors the gas  
pedal.) NOW THIS IS FUN! (He drives out of the driveway, demolishing the fence, flowers, and  
cobblestones lining it in the process.)  
  
About 2 hours later...  
Duo: Uh-oh, out of gas. (He is in the middle of nowhere) Uh, help?  
  
In the Peacecraft garden...  
Quatre: I wonder where Duo went?  
Trowa: (sarcastically) Probably drove your car, ran out of gas, and is stuck out in the middle of  
nowhere.  
Quatre: Oh yes, I have to move the car. (Goes to check on the car, and figures out it isn't where  
he left it.) TROWA!! HE DID TAKE THE CAR!!!  
Trowa: Oh, no.  
  
Back to the middle of nowhere...  
Duo: I'll just call Deathscythe. (Presses a button, and Deathscythe lands on Quatre's car.) Ooops.  
Oh well, they'll buy me a new one.  
Quatre: (appears in Sandrock) DUO!! HOW COULD YOU BRING MY CAR TO THE  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, RUN IT OUT OF GAS, AND THEN CRUSH IT?!  
Duo: YOUR car?! It's my birthday present!  
Quatre: Isn't your birthday next month?  
Duo: NO! IT'S TODAY!! AND I DEMAND A PRESENT!!  
Quatre: (has gone crazy with the loss of his car) NO YOU DON'T! (He starts attacking Duo,  
who blasts out of there. Quatre chases him back to the mansion.)  
Relena: HOW COME YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING?!?! GET OUT OF THE GUNDAMS  
IMMEDIATELY!!!  
Quatre: (back to normal self) (meekly) Ok.  
Duo: Not until I get my presents!  
(Silence)  
Heero: What presents?  
Duo: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!  
Trowa: Isn't that next month? (checks calendar) Oh yeah, it is today.  
Relena: Oh, don't worry Duo, we might not forget next year.  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The End 


End file.
